(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disk changer device, and more particularly to the protection mechanism of the disk changer device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Because the cost of the optical accessible media, such as optical disk or compact disk (CD), is very low, and it is very easy as well as convenient to manipulate the optical drive to access the data from the optical disk. The optical drive that can read/write date from/to the optical drive is much more popular than ever, in addition, the device that can store many disks provided for automatic selection and sequential access is call as a multi disk changer.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the isometric view of a conventional multi disk changer 2 is shown in FIG. 1, and the isometric view of a conventional processing mechanism 6 used in a traditional changer 2 is shown in FIG. 2. The disk changer 2 includes a magazine 4 and a processing mechanism 6 that composed of a drafting unit 602, an elevating unit 604, and an optical pick-up 606, besides, the magazine 4 includes a plurality of disk holding member 402. The three units mentioned above are mechanically coupled, in detail, the elevating unit 604 are loaded with the drafting unit 602 and the optical pick-up unit 606. When the elevating unit 604 vertically moves to a predetermined position corresponding to one of the plurality of disk holding member 402, then the drafting unit 602 horizontally draft the predetermined disk holding member 402 to a position corresponding to the optical pick-up unit 606, and subsequently, the disk 8 on the predetermined disk holding member 402 is ready to be accessed by the optical pick-up unit 606.
Please refer to FIG. 3, the cross sectional view of the disk changer 2 in longitude is illustrated, it shows the normal situation in the conventional disk changer 2. All the disk holding members 402 are designed to align each other and kept in the magazine 4 in a way that prevents these disk holding members from hindering the vertical route of the processing mechanism 6. Only when the processing mechanism 6 drafting a predetermined disk holding member 402a, then the corresponding disk holding member 402a will be drafted away from its original position(as shown in FIG. 3), and the predetermined disk holding member 402a reaches the processing mechanism 6.
In some practical situations, especially when the disk changer device 2 is loaded on a vehicle, it is not avertable that shock from various direction will influence the placement of the disk holding member 402 within magazine 4. Accordingly, in the situation mentioned above, even if the processing mechanism 6 is not going to draft any specific disk holding member 402, one of the plurality of disk holding member 402 still could probably be shaken off from its' original position, and may be left on the way of the vertical path of the movement of the processing mechanism 6. Subsequently, once the processing mechanism 6 move vertically, it will collide with the disk holding member 402 in its' way, and thus the collision will result in a serious damage to the corresponding parts and mechanisms.
For the aforementioned disadvantages resulted from the conventional disk changer, it is fundamental to avoid the disk holding member from been shaken off its' original position in magazine 4, which may result severe damage to the disk changer 2.